


Watch Your Step

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, anti is a pointy and protective demon friend, failed tumblr prompt bc i remembered the sentence wrong, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Seán takes the wrong route home.





	Watch Your Step

In hindsight, walking home alone around midnight maybe wasn't such a good idea. Oh, well. Seán certainly had no way to turn back time now and revise his awful life decisions.

His heart misses a beat when his arm is grabbed from behind while walking through a darker alleyway. Another bad decision, yes, but he thought the shortcut would be worth the anxiety. It definitely wasn't.

Adrenaline makes his head swim as he spins around, sinking his elbow into his attacker's stomach in the process. It only provides an momentary distraction though, as the next second the front of his hoodie is grabbed in an iron grip and he's tugged forward roughly. His mind rushes to find survival techniques he's supposed to know – but he has no weapon, not even keys he could quickly grab, he can't remember where the best spot to punch is nor how to overpower someone bigger than himself. All he's left with is swinging blindly and shouting.

But before he can even open his mouth and prove just how obnoxiously loud he can really be, the hold on his clothes vanishes and he staggers backwards suddenly. His attacker is thrown against the nearest wall with a loud crash. The sky itself seems to darken even more as the hissing of white noise fills the alley and over it Seán can hear a near feral growl.

His saviour keeps their victim shoved against the brick wall, gripping the front of their shirt so tight they're close to choking, and gets all up in their face. "You leave him alone," they growl and their voice feels distorted.

Seán was expecting smugness, some one-liner of "wrong choice, buddy" or "I don't think so" but instead the only thing he hears behind that voice is pure, unbridled anger. It doesn't seem to matter for the attacker however. They seem to be fearing for their life (rightfully so, Seán adds to himself) and all they are able to do is mutter half-coherent pleas.

"I...I...s-s-sorry..."

"I don't care about your _pitiful_ life," comes the hiss in response. "You're lucky I can't be bothered with murdering you right now," they lean closer and growl through bared teeth. Seán thinks he can see their eyes gleam in the dark. "But you'd better learn your lesson. If I see you near him again, I will make you regret you were even born."

With that they tighten their grip again, raising their terrified victim up higher. Then, to even Seán's surprise, they fling them across the alley so that they land all the way at the other end like it's nothing. They poor guy scrambles up, shaking like a leaf, and runs away faster than Seán had thought was humanly possible.

"Hey," Seán starts, little shakier than he thought he would be, rubbing his forehead to help himself focus again. The aftermath of his adrenaline rush is leaving him a little worn. He waits for his saviour to turn around to look at him, but when they don't he speaks again. "Anti, dude."

Anti finally turns around, blinking a couple times until his pure black eyes clear out and show their usual colour again – green on the inside, black on the outside. His form stabilises, outlines clearing. The tattoos lining his arms return to their normal, non-glitched forms and his fangs are once again short enough to fit behind his lips. The white noise lets up, not completely but significantly at least, and the moonlight finally seems to reach the ground again.

"Thanks, man," Seán takes a deep breath to calm his heartbeat but still offers his friend a small smile.

Anti's eyes dart to look him up and down before he moves, and the next second Seán is pulled into a near suffocating bear hug. "Are you okay?"

Seán laughs with relief and pats Anti's back. "Yeah, dude, thanks to you," he feels Anti's hold loosen a little so that at least he can breathe properly again. "You know, you didn't have to do that."

Anti pulls back from the hug immediately, looking at his friend almost accusingly. "Course I did!"

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Seán nods. He admits that without Anti he has no idea how he would have gotten away from that situation. "You didn't have to do it so _extremely_."

Anti gives him a toothy grin and looks awfully proud of himself. "You know me, I don't like half-assing things."

"Oh, I know you," he shakes his head and Anti doesn't miss the fond look in his eyes. "You _love_ half-assing things. Almost as much as you like playing the scary evil demon."

"Excuse me?" Anti pretends to be offended, grateful for the light air the conversation has taken on. "I am a creature born of eternal darkness, I could have torn that guy apart no problem!"

"I know. Gotta say I'm glad you didn't do that."

"Yeah, I mean...imagine the mess all that blood would have made, right?"

"You're the worst kind of person," Seán chuckles.

"Which kind?"

"The murder-y one."

"Yeah, the murder-y one who saves your ass when you wander into dark corners you shouldn't, for some fucking reason," Anti raises an eyebrow accusingly but there's still a smile on his lips.

"Sorry, mum," whines Seán, unable to resist the joke. It feels good to be goofing off instead of being scared for his life, even if they're still standing in a very shady spot. That said, he should probably get home. "I'm going back home, finally. You coming?"

"Why, of course! I'm gonna be a gentle-demon and escort you home!" Anti exclaims and he gives his friend a little shove in the direction of the well-lit street around the corner.

"Remind me, why am I friends with you again?"

"You're seriously asking me that after I just rescued your damsel in distress ass?" Anti shoots back, and Seán is about to say that he wasn't a damsel in distress, he was fighting back, when he continues. "Well, let's see. Maybe because I'm a demon tied to your soul and not being on good terms would seriously make both of our lives a lot harder? Also, I'm quite the charming person, aren't I?"

"I'm starting to think you're spending a little too much time with Dark," Seán comments as they start walking down the much friendlier looking street. "Your vocabulary is getting very, uhm..."

"Sophisticated?"

"I was going to say ridiculous, but sure, we can go with that."

Anti laughs and shoves him to the side. It's meant to be gentle but sometimes he still forgets his strength and Seán almost lands on his face on the pavement. They keep up the banter, a chain of stupid jokes and petty revenges all the way back home.

"Thanks for saving me though," Seán says suddenly as he kicks his shoes off once they're back in his house. "Seriously."

"Don't sweat it, dude," Anti gives him a proud grin. "That's what friends are for, right?"


End file.
